I'd Lie
by CrimsonAngel22
Summary: Evalett Bradshaw is your average Ravenclaw: wise, smart and good. She fancied Seamus Finnigan since First Year, but never had the guts to do anything about it. So her best friend decides to help her out. Seamus/OC Please Review!3
1. Chapter 1

It seemed to be a fact that Gryffindor had classes with Slytherin and Ravenclaw had classes with Hufflepuff. That was how it had been for years. A tradition of sorts. The students had become adjusted to the schedule. They knew who their classmates were even if they didn't like them. The one day that Gryffindor had a class with Ravenclaw confused and turned everyone around. A few early Gryffindors, namely Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, ambled into Charms class. They were all joking and horsing around, as they would every other day. To their surprise, almost the entire sixth year Ravenclaw class already dotted the classroom, giving the Gryffindors a glimpse of blue instead of green. Some curious Ravenclaws turned to look at them, but most were busily pulling out supplies. The Gryffindor boys exchanged looks and slowly made their way to their seats as more Gryffindors poured in. every student had the same confused reaction, but soon the class settled down. Professor Flitwick smiled at his class. He was about to speak when two Ravenclaw girls burst into the room, causing all heads to turn.

"Sorry we're late, Professor!" the first girl spoke loudly.

She was pretty tall for a sixth year, about 5'6. Her hair was a honey blonde and it fell delicately to her shoulders. She peered at Professor Flitwick with deep brown eyes like a puppy. She wore her makeup a bit on the heavy side, making her seem a bit cheap in looks. Still, it was undeniable that she was rather pretty. She stood with easy confidence and regarded the head of Ravenclaw with only mild apology. The second girl was a little shorter than her friend. She had a mane of thick, curly hair that was a dark mahogany brown. She kept her robin's egg blue eyes glued to the floor shyly. She wore virtually no makeup, except for the occasional cover-up. Unlike her friend, she was introverted and kept to herself. Both girls were attractive in their own ways, though as different as day and night.

"Nina Harris, Evalett Bradshaw," Professor Flitwick chastised, "That is the second time this week!"

"It's not our fault," The blonde, Nina, argued, "We are never allowed enough time in the morning."

Several students snickered throughout the class. Some girls exchanged eye rolls. Those seated closest to the girls- Hogwarts resident Golden Trio- watched curiously for Professor Flitwick's reaction. The dark haired girl- Evalett- had yet to speak.

"You know as well as I that your reason in not acceptable," The mousy teacher glared.

Evalett's shoulders hunched in embarrassment as the professor scolded them. The young girl hated being scolded almost as much as she hated being late. Sensing her best friend's distress, Nina sighed.

"Fine, give me detention," She grumbled reluctantly, "But please spare Evalett. I forced her to wait for me. She did nothing wrong."

"I am sorry, but I cannot do that. You were both late; you both have detention," Professor Flitwick said sternly, "Now, if you please, take your seats."

Nina opened her mouth to argue, but Evalett cut her off.

"Leave it, Nina," The embarrassed witch hissed at her, and stalked to her seat.

Nina followed her friend to their seats. The only available seats were smack in the middle of the classroom. Professor Flitwick had a perfect view of them. To one side sat two Gryffindor boys, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. They were notorious best friends, barely ever seen without one another. They were friends with Harry Potter and the Golden Trio, though not too close. On the other side were a few Ravenclaw girls whom Evalett and Nina knew, but didn't converse with. As Evalett took her seat, Nina jabbed her elbow in her ribs.

"Ow, Nina!" Evalett yelped quietly, glaring daggers at her friend.

"Look who you are next to, Evie," Nina grinned, waggling her eyebrows.

Evalett discreetly glanced next to her and when her blue eyes landed on the sandy hair of Seamus, she blushed crimson. She quickly looked away and began to pull out her supplies.

"So what?" She tried her best to sound nonchalant.

"Oh come on," Nina giggled, "I know you've been smitten over him since first year. All you could do was stare at him. Who could blame you? He is a looker, though I prefer my guys more muscular."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Evalett squeaked, tucking her hair behind her ears, "I've never even talked to him before."

"Here's your chance," Nina replied slyly. Before Evalett could even question her friend, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Looking over her shoulder, she met the green eyes of Seamus. Suddenly, she felt very shy.

"Yes?" She asked him quietly.

"You're Evalett, right?" He asked. His Irish accent was enough to make Evalett weak at the knees, but she shook herself out of it.

"That's me," She gave him a nervous smile, "Can I help you with something?"

"Well, we have to have partners for this lesson, right?" Evalett could have smacked herself. She was so busy talking with Nina that she hadn't been paying a bit of attention to class. She didn't even know what they were doing. So, she just smiled at him.

"Anyway, I'm not very good at Charms," Seamus said sheepishly, "It's pathetic, I know, but I was wondering if we could be partners. I heard some Ravenclaws saying that you have the highest marks in your House."

Suddenly, Evalett felt as though she were floating. Seamus wanted to partner with her? It was like her dreams had become reality.

"Oh, sure!" She replied quickly, trying to tone down her eagerness. Nina seemed a bit put off, since she and Evalett had always been partners, but she simply looked around for another partner. Evalett scanned the board, making sure to take in every detail of the lesson so she didn't look like a complete fool. It was a relatively simple spell used produce water from one's wand. Evalett had already read about the spell- called Aguamenti- and tried it a few times herself. The class all shuffled around to get into partners and she turned to Seamus.

"The spell isn't too bad," She said, trying to sound reassuring. Seamus had a bit of a reputation of blowing things up whether it be potions or spells.

Seamus still didn't seem too confident. Evalett offered to go first, to demonstrate. Her spell was delivered without error and a clear stream of water jetted from the tip of her wand. She smiled modestly and looked at Seamus.

"See? Easy," She repeated.

It turned out that the spell wasn't that easy. Half the class was barely able to produce a dribble of water, except for Hermione Granger. Seamus ended up making the parchment in front of him explode, although Evalett had no idea how. Professor Flitwick dismissed the class as he sighed heavily and proceeded to clean up the mess they left.

"Don't forget about detention, girls!" He called as Nina grabbed Evalett and practically pulled her out of the classroom.

"I just figured out how I'm going to make Seamus Finnigan fall in love with you," She announced with a devilish smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why nooooooot?" Nina whined, staring across to where Evalett lay in her bed.

"I hide, Nina, it's what I do," Evalett sighed; Nina had been bothering her for _hours_, "I blend in with everyone else."

"But you're already pretty! If I gave you a makeover, you could have every guy in Hogwarts!" Nina jumped off her own bed and sauntered over to Evalett. She touched Evalett's thick, curly hair and sighed wistfully, "Oh the things I could do with hair like this."

Nina's oh-so-brilliant-plan had been to give Evalett a full-blown makeover; despite the fact that Evalett insisted she didn't need one. Evalett had never been fond of makeup or "stylish" clothing. Her style was relatively simple and blasé. Standing out in a crowd only made Evalett shrink further into herself. She wasn't outgoing or brave, like Nina.

"I don't see the point," Evalett murmured as Nina combed her fingers through her hair.

"Don't see the point?" Nina yelped, tugging her hair slightly, "You are completely smitten with Seamus. You always have been! Don't you want him to notice you?"

"Of course I do," She scowled, rubbing her head, "But I want him to notice _me_, not my body."

"He will...in time," Nina promised, jutting out her bottom lip, "So can I?"

Evalett groaned, looking up at her best friend. Nina's puppy dog eyes stared back at her, pathetically pleading.

"Agh! Fine, fine!" Evalett covered her face with her hands, "You win, damn it. Do your worst."

Nina squealed in delight, jumping onto the bed. She crushed Evalett in a hug, squeezing the daylights out of her best friend.

"This is going to be soo fun! You'll look like a movie star," Nina struck a dramatic pose, earning a few looks from their fellow bed- roommates.

Evalett giggled at her antics. She joined her and soon the two Ravenclaws were posing all over the bed for imaginary cameras. Nina was muggle-born, so she knew plenty about the Muggle world. Evalett was a half-blood, her mom being a witch and her dad, a muggle. She had the privilege of being introduced to both the muggle and wizarding worlds at a very young age. Nina and Evalett both had been able to relate with one another, making them instant friends. Nina collapsed on the bed in a fit of laughter.

"We need to get started," She announced, looking at Evalett in a calculating way.

"You're the expert," Evalett sighed.

"Well, your hair is naturally curly," Nina mused, "We better use that to our advantage and not try to straighten it. It looks best curly anyways. Much more natural."

"Good, you aren't bringing a hair straightener near me," Evalett muttered. Nina had a habit of using Muggle methods to do things, instead of magic.

"I don't want to cake makeup on your face either. You'll look like a tramp," She clucked her tongue, ignoring Evalett's statement.

"Thanks a lot," Evalett muttered sarcastically.

"I've got the perfect idea!" Nina exclaimed suddenly, jumping off the bed and scurrying in her markup case.

Evalett watched her best friend thoughtfully. Nina always reminded her of a gazelle. She was lean and graceful, always seeming to do things with ease. She hated to admit it, but she felt a little jealous of her. Evalett had always felt like she was like a mouse. She was small and quiet. She spooked easily and kept her head down. Her thoughts were interrupted when Nina sashayed back over, her arms full of makeup.

"Okay, I'm only putting light colors on you. They fit because you have a delicate sort of face and dark makeup wouldn't look right. I'm thinking that today I'll go with a pretty lavender. It might make your eyes look a little less blue, but that's alright. You'll be wearing brown eye liner, which is good for blue eyes, so that's a plus," Nina talked so fast that Evalett could barely keep up.

"Uh, okay. I like lavender," Evalett supplied unhelpfully.

Tubes of makeup splayed across the sheets of her bed, along with a brush and an eyelash curler. Nina carefully picked through the items, although they all looked foreign to poor Evalett.

"You need to sit still while I apply it and don't jump," Nina said sternly, uncapping a thin tube if eye liner. She crouched in front of Evalett.

The situation seemed increasingly awkward to Evalett, who merely sat there. She was unsure of what to do as Nina stared at her face in concentration. She wanted to laugh, but Nina scolded her every time she moved. She took this opportunity to think. She had no idea whether this makeover would catch Seamus's eye, but she prayed that it would. She wouldn't have gone through with it if she didn't have an inkling of hope that she could attract him. Evalett had gone to school with Seamus since Year One, and never had she once spoken with him for more than ten minutes. At first, she had only had a small crush on the Irish boy, which she assumed would go away in time, but it didn't. So Evalett had spent six years of her life pining after a boy who she didn't have the guts to even talk to. Now, in Year Six, Evalett was finally getting a chance. The mere thought of Seamus liking her was enough to get butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"Next, we have blush," Nina said, jolting her out of her thoughts once more. She hadn't even noticed that Nina was finished with her eyes.

The makeover went on for another thirty minutes or so. Nina was done with makeup and quickly moved on to Evalett's hair. Evalett had no choice but to sit there, bored, until Nina was done with this unfair form of torture. All of the other Ravenclaw girls who shared a dorm with them had gone to breakfast by then. The dorm was quiet, except for the sound of Nina working. Nymph, Evalett's cat, watched from her spot on the floor. Her black fur was sleek and smooth, a result of Evalett's good care for her. It took all of an hour for the entire process to be finished. Nina stood back and observed her handiwork. A proud look settled in her brown eyes.

"You look AMAZING," She announced, placing her hands on her hips.

"Are you sure?" The hesitation in Evalett's voice was obvious. The smaller girl carefully touched her hair and bit her lip.

"Go look in the mirror!" Nina urged, pulling her up from the bed.

With shuffling steps, Evalett approached the full-length mirror in the dorm. What she witnessed shocked her. The girl in the mirror looked like a delicate doll, every hair in perfect order. Her mahogany hair was meticulously curled into tight ringlets. They were sleek and silky to the touch. The makeup on her face was definitely lighter than what Nina usually used, but you could still see it. It highlighted her cheekbones and caused her eyes to stand out. The lavender color eye shadow hadn't made her eyes look dull, but instead gave them a smoky grey tint, instead of their usual robin egg blue. Nina supplied her with some jewelry. Two diamond earrings sparkled from her ears and gave her a sophisticated, yet fun look.

"Dear Merlin," Evalett breathed in amazement, touching her reflection gently, "It doesn't even look like me."

"Yes, it does. People will still know who you are. Do you see what I was saying? You _are_ beautiful. You always have been," Nina came up behind her best friend, smiling cheekily.

"Thank you, Nina Harris!" She squealed and threw her arms around her. Nina snickered and hugged Evalett back.

"You are quite welcome, Evalett Bradshaw," She quipped.

Nymph walked in between them, purring and rubbing her side against their legs. Evalett reached down to scratch her behind the ears.

"You like it too, Nymphy?" She grinned.

The cat purred again, butting against Evalett's hand. Nina flitted to the bed, packing away her things and gathering her school belongings.

"We need to get going. We'll be in so much trouble if we're late again," She laughed. Evalett snapped out of her reverie and ran to grab her things.

"Bye Nymph, be good!" She called to her cat lovingly before speeding out the door.

The Ravenclaw common room was pretty much empty, except for a few students who had free first thing. At Evalett's harried look, Nina smirked.

"Calm down, Miss Spaz," She snorted lightly, "This isn't going to end the world."

Evalett simply shot Nina a pointed look. If there was something that she hated the most in the world, it was being late for anything. Being punctual was a bit thing in the Bradshaw family. No one was late for anything. It was mostly due to an anxiety issue. The only time someone was late to a family get together, someone ended up in a car crash. Since then, punctuality was important.

The pair burst into Transfiguration class, with only moments to spare. They were lucky though, because Professor McGonagall forgave them. Red and blue dotted the classroom; they were having class with Gryffindor again.

**(Okay! Here is another installment of I'd Lie. I hope you enjoyed it; I enjoyed this chapter, even if there isn't any Seamus in it. Thank you for all who reviewed; it keeps me going. This will eventually be Seamus/OC, but should I bring another boy into it, just for entertainment? And if so, who? REVIEW!) **


	3. Chapter 3

**(I'm taking GingerBiscuit1's advice and bringing Harry into the story as a possible interest, although I still want Evalett to end up with Seamus. Our little Irish man hardly ever gets attention 3)**

"Take your seats, girls," Professor McGonagall said briskly, staring at Evalett and Nina with an impatient frown.

Evalett- flustered and embarrassed- nodded quickly. She scanned the room for available seats. Since they were the last people to arrive, there wasn't any seats open for them to sit together. Nina skipped over to the nearest seat, next to some Ravenclaw boys. Evalett was left standing with everyone staring at her until she found a seat. Finally she was spared when someone else spoke up.

"There's an open seat here," It was a boy who had spoken. He had moved his bag out of the seat next to him, offering it to Evalett.

"Thank you," She breathed quickly, scuttling over to the seat and sitting down.

Professor McGonagall began the lesson once everyone had settled down. Evalett vowed to pay attention the entire class, but found herself curiously glancing over at the boy who had given her the seat. He looked extremely bored and he kept running a hand through his messy black hair. His name was on the tip of her tongue, but in her haste and confusion, she couldn't remember.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall's sharp tone cut the air and the boy jumped visibly. He looked at the professor, masking his boredom.

"Yes, Professor?" He asked innocently.

"Can you please answer my question?" McGonagall repeated tersely.

Harry Potter blinked at the board; blankly searching for an answer to a question he had no paid attention to all class. The class snickered quietly behind their hands, mostly the Ravenclaws. Evalett felt bad for the boy being called on the spot. Discreetly, she scribbled the answer down in her notes then pretended to stretch her arms, pushing the notebook towards Harry.

As Harry looked down at his hands in embarrassment, his emerald green eyes caught sight of Evalett's notebook. His head shot back up and he blurted the answer. McGonagall, knowing he was right, narrowed her eyes and turned away.

"Correct, Mr. Potter," She said, "And, Miss Bradshaw, next time please let students figure out the answer on their own, please."

Evalett sunk lower in her seat as a few Ravenclaws turned to pointedly glare at her. "Yes, professor."

Nina glanced at Evalett, a smirk pulled at her full lips. She looked back and forth between Harry and Evalett before making kissy faces at her best friend.

Evalett shot Nina a silencing look, both annoyed and amused. She didn't feel _that_ way about Harry- she barely knew the boy! She only helped to spare the boy the embarrassment. It was a gesture of kindness in return for the seat.

She looked over at Harry, only to find him looking at her in a half admiring, half thankful way. Evalett squeaked quietly, ducking her head down. She never had guys look at her in that way before, but then she remembered her new makeover. Harry was probably just surprised at how different she looked. And thankful that she helped him.

Evalett spent the rest of class with her head buried in her notes. She didn't dare look over at Harry again. She did, however, sneak a few peeks at Seamus. He was usually looking around class in boredom. Once, his eyes met hers and he smiled at her. Evalett's face had turned a bright shade of red and she didn't look up since then. Even Nina couldn't get her friend's attention.

McGonagall gave the students their homework at the end of class and dismissed everyone. Evalett was packing her books into her bag when a shadow loomed over her. She looked up to see Harry smiling down at her. He looked like he wanted to say something, so she sat up straighter in acknowledgement.

"I wanted to thank you for saving back there in class," He rubbed the back of his neck once, and then ruffled his hair sheepishly.

"No need to thank me, it was in return for giving a place to sit," Evalett blushed, "I hate having everyone stare at me like that."

"I know what you mean," he leaned up against Evalett's desk, "People stare at me all the time. I've gotten used to it by now."

Evalett's blue eyes traced the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead quickly and she smiled sadly. She wasn't sure how Harry dealt with being "famous" and having everyone already know his name. Evalett was quite content with being someone who was considered a wallflower.

"It must get annoying," She offered kindly, "Having everyone know who you are."

Harry pushed his glasses up and off his nose, shrugging his shoulders, "It is, but it had been going on for so long that I barely notice it now."

Evalett didn't know what else to say. She wasn't the best at making conversation with those whom she didn't know. Harry was practically a mystery to her, other than the fact that he was the Boy Who Lived. He was a Gryffindor, and though in the same year, she hadn't had classes with him until now. She was tempted to ask him things about Seamus, but that would be awkward.

"Well," Harry said, breaking the silence, "I'd like to get to know you better, Evalett. I mean, I never had even met you until now, but you seem like a nice girl."

He was looking unsure of himself and hesitant, but Evalett felt a flutter of happiness in her stomach. Not many people wanted to get to know her better, so this was a first for her.

"Likewise, Harry," She said shyly, a smile pulling at her lips, "Perhaps we can hang out outside of class? I mean, I'm sure there will be time to."

Their moment was ended abruptly as Nina came bounding up to Evalett's desk.

"Evie!" She squealed happily, "Guess what! I was watching everyone during class and the boys could barely keep their eyes off you, including…oh, hello," She stopped what she was saying as soon as her brown eyes landed on Harry.

Harry shuffled his feet embarrassedly, looking from Nina to Evalett. "Erm, see you around then, Evalett." He mumbled, walking away from the girls briskly.

"Oh?" Nina looked intrigued, "Flirting with Harry Potter too? Evalett, you minx! And here I thought your heart only belonged to Seamus," She grinned broadly.

"Shh!" Evalett looked around, "It does! Harry was only thanking me. I doubt he even thinks about me that way. Don't overreact."

"No, no. If you want to know how a boy looks at a girl who's only a friend, watch Harry when he looked at Hermione Granger. Now _that's _only friendship. Definitely not the way he was looking at you," Nina snickered.

Ignoring her statement, Evalett stuffed her books and quill into her bag. She stood up from her seat, throwing the bad over her shoulder.

"What were you going to say before you saw Harry?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh! Seamus couldn't keep his eyes off you either!" Nina said, her face lighting up.

"Are you sure it wasn't because McGonagall kept calling me out? I mean, the whole class kept watching me," She mumbled as the two left the classroom.

"Oh no," Nina shook her head defiantly; "He would keep looking back at you during class. You would've noticed if you didn't have your head buried in books all the time."

"I saw!" Evalett protested, "He even smiled at me."

"I knew this make over would work," Nina said smugly. She flicked her honey blonde hair, "So now that you have his attention, you need to let him know you're interested."

Evalett immediately looked worried.

"How do I do that?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Flirt a little!" Nina laughed, "God Evie, don't be so thick!"

Evalett walked in silence, considering her options. Evalett had never- in her life- flirted with a guy. She was way too shy for that. Every time she got close to a guy, she retreated into herself and most guys got bored with her easily. This definitely wasn't going to be easy.

**(Here was another installment of I'd Lie! Don't forget to review!) **


	4. Chapter 4

**{ Ta-da! I now present Chapter Four of I'd Lie! This is probably my most successful story on FanFiction! }**

Evalett was in a bit of a predicament. She knew what she had to do- flirt shamelessly with Seamus so he knew that she was interested- but it was _how_ she would flirt that was the problem. Anyone that knew Evalett could tell you that she wasn't the most self-assured person ever. I mean, she practically radiated insecurity. She was a wallflower; she watched other people flirt and go out, but it never happened to her. She had accepted that fact a long time ago.

"Honestly Evie," Nina sighed, leaning over the table to look at her, "It really isn't that hard. I think you are overreacting."

The girls were in the library, finishing up last minute homework- in Nina's case- and getting started on homework early- in Evalett's case. Nina was trying in vain to convince her best friend that flirting with Seamus would be easy.

"It isn't hard for _you_," Evalett replied dismissively, scribbling furiously on her parchment.

"Come on, I bet if you at least tried it, you would see that is isn't so bad," Nina urged, tapping her quill against the table.

"Don't you have a potions essay to write?" Evalett asked tersely. She wasn't in the mood for all of Nina's positive encouragement. All she wanted to do was sit in silence.

Nina sighed, giving in to Evalett's request for silence- for now. As she worked, Evalett packed her things away and stood up. She mumbled something about seeing Nina back at the common room and walked away hastily.

Evalett was glad to be away from Nina. Her constant talking had begun to grate on her nerves and she wasn't sure how much more she could take. She decided to take the long way back to the Ravenclaw common room. She wasn't ready to be around more than a few people and the mostly deserted corridors provided a perfect escape. The only sound that she heard was the echo of her own footsteps against stone. The rhythmic noise calmed Evalett's tensed up muscles. Her bag swung loosely at her side, bumping into her every so often.

Honestly, Evalett never expected to actually run into anyone in these corridors. She would see the occasional ghost pass by, but otherwise it seemed like the students avoided these particular walkways. She wasn't sure why, though, but didn't bother dwelling on it. So when she turned a corner, humming, and ran smack dab into someone, she was surprised to say the least. The force of the crash knocked Evalett backwards. She would've stayed upright, but tripped over her robes. She landed on her bottom, cursing quietly.

Evalett looked up to see a tall boy glaring down at her. His platinum blonde hair was disheveled and messy, like he had just been running for an hour.

"Watch where you're going," He snapped at her, adopting a self-important tone and looking at her in disgust.

"I…I believe you ran into me," She said angrily. Who did he think he was? "You should be the one apologizing."

"As if I would apologize to a filthy mudblood like you," His stormy grey eyes sparked menacingly.

Evalett stared in disbelief. This boy had to be out of his mind, calling her something like that! She wasn't even muggleborn anyways- she was a halfblood- but Nina was muggleborn so she took personal offense.

"I am a halfblood, you git!" She leapt to her feet, her wand out in mere seconds, "But my best friend is muggleborn, so sod off. I have half a mind to hex you right now."

She pointed her wand in his face as she snarled her words. Never before had she acted so vicious towards another, but this boy pushed her buttons at the wrong time.

"How dare you?" the blonde boy sneered, taking out his own wand and pointing it at Evalett, "Maybe I should teach you some manners."

"Malfoy!" Another voice snarled.

Both turned their heads to see Harry, his own wand out, advancing towards them. Draco Malfoy's look of disgust turned into pure contempt.

"Oh look, if it isn't Scarhead here to save the day," He rolled his eyes.

Harry glared at him icily, "I suggest you just keep walking, Malfoy."

"Aw, isn't that cute?" Draco smiled mockingly, "Potter's got a little crush on the little Ravenclaw halfblood."

Harry lunged towards him, jaw clenched tightly. Evalett blinked in surprise; Harry never struck her as the violent type.

"Harry," She yelped tentatively, "He's not worth it- we should just leave him."

Harry paused in his actions, but his emerald green eyes never left Draco. He lowered his wand slowly, backing up.

"You're right," He muttered tightly, "He isn't worth it."

Malfoy sneered at both of them, his grey eyes dark.

"Yes, listen to your little girlfriend, Potter. I don't have time for you anyways," He swept past them, bumping Harry's shoulder roughly.

"He is such an insufferable git," Harry spat venomously.

"Yes, well, he is a Slytherin after all," Evalett shook her head ruefully. She didn't know Draco Malfoy well, but then again, she didn't want to.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Harry's emerald green eyes held genuine worry, losing all the anger from before.

"No," Evalett ducked her head in embarrassment, "He just threatened to. Nothing big."

He smiled at her, his grin a little lopsided and definitely cute.

Evalett found herself smiling back at him. Even though she knew her heart belonged to Seamus, she couldn't help but feel something for the green-eyed boy. It was very easy to be in his presence and she often found herself relaxing when she was with him. She wasn't sure what her feelings were exactly yet, but it wouldn't hurt to figure them out.

"Where were you headed anyways?" Harry asked, putting away his wand and walking next to her. He was close enough so their shoulders brushed occasionally.

"Oh, I was headed back to the Ravenclaw common room," She murmured, tucking hair behind her ear.

"Oh," Harry seemed a little disappointed, but he tried to mask it.

"I don't _need_ to go there," She said slowly, blinking her blue eyes, "I was only going there because I have nothing better to do."

"Great!" His face brightened instantly, "So you're free then?"

She bit her lip, both curious and nervous, "Yes, I'm free."

"Want to take a walk around the castle?" His face turned red slightly and he rubbed his neck, "I have something I'd like to show you. If you want, of course."

"Of course I'll come," Evalett said shyly, looking at him with happiness.

Harry beamed, offering her his hand. As she intertwined her hand with his, Evalett thought briefly that she would owe Nina some sort of explanation when she didn't show at the common room. Brushing her thoughts away, she smiled back at Harry. He led her down the corridor, heading for the nearest door outside.

"Where are we going?" She asked curiously.

"It's a surprise," Harry grinned mischievously at her.

Her eyebrows went up at that and she scrunched up her nose. Evalett was usually wary of surprises, but she trusted Harry, so she let this slide.

"Not big on surprises?" He guessed with a chuckle. He squeezed her hand gently, "It's not bad, I promise."

"I believe you, Harry," Evalett shrugged, smiling slightly.

"Good." The pair was outside by now, the air a bit nippy, making Evalett pull her robes a bit tighter around herself. Overall it was a nice day with the sun shining down pleasantly. Birds chirped sweetly around them and the slight breeze stirred the leaves. Evalett took a deep breath of fresh air, her mood lifting immediately.

Harry led her down a small path, away from the school and heading towards the lake. Evalett had no idea where he was taking her, but she was actually excited for this small surprise. It piqued her interest because anything that was outside always made Evalett happy. Nature had a funny way of making everything seem alright.

"Come on, it's just down here," He was walking towards a small grove of tree. Evalett grinned, and followed the green-eyed boy down to see who-knows-what.

She didn't know what it was, but she did know that she wanted to see it.

**{ Yes..this is sort of a cliffhanger. Don't kill me, haha. I need time to figure out what exactly the surprise is….. }**


End file.
